


Five times Erik and Charles nearly get caught and one time they actually did get caught

by seratonation



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/8359.html?thread=16562599#t16562599">this</a> prompt in the <a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/"></a><b>1stclass_kink</b> which said: <i>Charles and Erik have decided to fuck in every room in the mansion. They get (nearly) caught, several times even, but that doesn't stop them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Erik and Charles nearly get caught and one time they actually did get caught

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Five times Erik and Charles nearly get caught and one time they actually did get caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185642) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> This fic has been translated into Chinese [here](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=144711&page=1&extra=) or on AO3 at the link above.

  


1\. Closet

Charles can’t remember whose idea it was but they've already made it through a third of the rooms in the house, so when Erik pulled him into a closet after a particularly exhausting run with Hank, Charles is not surprised.

“Closets count as rooms, right?” Erik asked, pressing his lips to Charles’ before he could reply.

“Definitely,” Charles said, once they pulled apart, thrusting his hips forward, the material of his track pants too thick and uncomfortable.

Erik pulled them down just enough to pull out Charles cock to start stroking firmly and with purpose.

“Erik,” Charles gasped, his head thunking against the wall, “I’m-“

Erik suddenly covered Charles mouth with his free hand as they hear voices outside, walking past the closet, the children going in for lunch probably.

Charles sensed more than heard Alex slow down and walk back. Charles eyes widened, but with Erik’s thumb rubbing over the head of his cock he couldn’t really do much but hope Alex will walk away.

They heard someone calling in the distance and Alex is thankfully getting further away again.

“You’re too loud,” Erik said, and keeping his hand on Charles mouth, started stroking him again, until Charles saw white spots and his knees went weak as he came.

2\. Charles room

Erik pushed Charles down into the bed, dropping kisses down his neck, slipping a hand under his shirt to reach warm skin.

Charles gasped, gripping at Erik’s shoulders, lifting one knee to get him even closer.

Suddenly Charles pushed Erik away. “Someone’s coming,” he said, and shoved Erik off the bed so he was out of view from the door, “keep your head down.”

He sat up turned so he was sitting with his legs crossed. He tried to fix his hair and clothes but didn’t manage to look presentable before the door was opening and Raven was walking in.

“Charles, you need to come see-“ she stopped when she saw him, “are you okay?”

“What?” he said, resisting the temptation to see what he looked like through her eyes, “I'm fine, what’s wrong?”

“You look all flushed,” she said, “what were you doing?”

“Nothing,” he said, a little too quickly, “I wasn’t doing anything.”

 _Very convincing,_ Erik projected at him, his sarcasm evident.

 _Not now, Erik,_ Charles projected back.

 _I'm getting a little bored here,_ Erik projected and then showed Charles an image that should not be thought off when your sister is standing right in front of you.

“Right,” Charles said, getting up suddenly, “I am sure whatever it is, it can wait fifte- thirty minutes.”

“But-“ she started as he ushered her back out and closed the door behind her. He leaned his back to the door and sighed.

“That was cheating,” he said as Erik sat up and looked at him over the bed.

“You literally threw me out of bed,” Erik said reproachfully, “besides, it worked.” He stood up and dusted himself off. “Now do you want me to show you what I meant or are you just going to stand there?”

Charles smirked and walked back to the bed as Erik climbed back on and pulled him down.

3\. Kitchen

Erik and Charles were the only early risers of the house. They were awake at least an hour before anyone else, so one morning they decided to make use of the peace and the quiet and the bench tops.

Erik bent Charles over the table and pushed Charles’ pyjama bottoms down just enough to be able to cup his perfect, round-

Charles was suddenly pulling them back up and trying to straighten up and pushing away from Erik all at once.

Erik looked up to find himself face to face with Sean, still sleep rumpled, hair sticking out at strange angles, and eyes barely open. Erik pulled his hand away from Charles pants and stepped back.

“’morning,” Sean mumbled, scratching at his cheek, evidentially not noticing anything.

“Good morning, Sean,” Charles said, overly bright, making everyone wince, “let me put the kettle on, and we’ll get started on breakfast shall we?”

“’m’k,” Sean mumbled, going to the fridge, “coffee.”

“Come now, that’s not real breakfast,” Charles said, and slid away from Erik to start clattering around with the pans.

Erik sighed and slid into the nearest stool, barely resisting the urge to bang his head against the bench top that Charles had so readily abandoned.

4\. Library

Charles pulled Erik closer, pulled him down, smiled against his lips. “Nobody ever comes into the library.”

They kissed slowly, languorously, like they had all day in the silence between the book shelves.

“Charles?” a woman’s voice came from somewhere near the entrance.

Charles swore softly while Erik rolled his eyes. “Why can we never get any privacy?”

Charles shushed him and put two fingers to his own temple. They heard the footsteps come closer and closer but when Moira walked past them she didn’t seem to notice them standing there.

Erik turned to Charles and grinned. Charles winked in return and Moira suddenly stopped, turned around and walked out again.

“Best use of a mutation I have ever seen,” Erik said.

“Yes,” Charles said, “now where were we?”

5\. Cerebro

Erik ran his hands through Charles hair and tugged, just a little, just hard enough for Charles to whimper softly.

“If you let Hank shave your head-“

“Never,” Charles said, “it’s the secret to my powers.”

Erik laughed softly against Charles lips.

“No,” Charles said suddenly, quietly.

“What?” Erik asked.

“I know what you are thinking, my friend, and the answer is no,” Charles replied, “Not unless you want every mutant, if not every person in the country to spontaneously orgasm with me.”

Erik looked like he was considering it when the door opened and Hank walked in, too busy looking at a clipboard to see them jumping apart.

“I’ve done some modifications,” Hank said, “if you could just-“ he motioned at the head piece.

Charles looked apologetically at Erik and put it on.

Erik rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

1\. Entrance hallway

Charles pushed Erik against the wall in the entrance hall, the front door barley closing behind them.

“The house is empty,” Charles said, undoing Erik’s coat.

“They won’t be back for hours,” Erik said, pulling at Charles scarf, letting it fall to the ground.

They stumbled towards the stairs, but tripped in their attempts to go up without separating, so that Erik found himself pressed against the wall again.

“I don’t think I can wait until we get upstairs,” Charles said, slipping a hand under Erik’s turtleneck and pulling it off.

Charles felt his pants being undone of their own accord and grinned up at Erik, helping him take off his cardigan and shirt, then he let his hand wander down to Erik’s pants, undoing the buttons and slipping a hand in.

Erik brought their cocks together, wrapping a hand around Charles’ and started to stroke. The friction was infuriating but he couldn’t bring himself to untangle his hand from Erik’s. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, unable to stop the little breathy sounds that escaped.

“Erik,” Charles moaned, “I’m so close.”

“Charles,” Erik said, and even in this state, Charles noticed something was off. Erik’s voice was strained but hard, firm. His hand was stuttering and then finally came to a stop.

“Why are you stopping?” he said, trying to encourage him to keep going but Erik was pulling away, as much as he could with his back against the wall.

“What-“ Charles started and then he realised what had happened.

They weren’t alone anymore. “Bugger.”

“Charles?” Raven said from the front door.

They tried to fix themselves up as much as possible, and when Charles turned around, arms crossed over his naked torso, he was met with 5 pairs of eyes on them. “You’re all home early,” he said, trying not to linger on the trail of clothes they inadvertently left.

Alex was handing Sean money, but everyone else looked too shocked to say anything.

“I think,” Erik said, “we’ll take this upstairs.” And when Charles didn’t reply, he put a hand around his arm and tugged. “Charles?”

“Er, yes, yes,” Charles said, moving to follow, “we’ll see you all in the morning.”

***

“You think it will be easier if I erase their memories?” Charles said, later that night.

“No,” Erik said, “maybe this way they’ll know to give us more privacy.”


End file.
